Daddy Discord Has A Daughter
by MinecraftPwnz
Summary: Cinnamon is an orphan filly who Discord has generously taken in. She soon realizes how many things are conflicting: Discord and Fluttershy's obvious crushes on each other, living with the Lord of Chaos, and the entrance of a villain nopony expected to hear of. With all of this going on, Cinnamon also has another big problem. Is it possible Discord actually feels like her real dad?
1. Bushes Near The Everfree

**Hey, guys! This is written by two accounts at once, because life! Check out Flufflutter's story, Clover! I will be writing the odd numbered chapters, F.F., the even ones! :333333333333333333333**

* * *

><p>One sunny day at the edge of the Everfree Forest, Fluttershy and Discord were having an uneventful picnic.<p>

"It's nice to be able to relax sometimes." Fluttershy smiled.

"You can say that again! It's been forever since we've had a picnic!" Discord grinned.

"We had one three days ago."

"Like I said, it's been forever!"

Fluttershy giggled and took another sip from her teacup.

Suddenly a bush from the forest rustled. Discord and Fluttershy turned to look at the source of the noise.

"What do you suppose that was?" Discord spoke in a hushed tone.

Fluttershy bit her hoof. "C-could you g-go check?"

The draconequs walked over to the bush and cautiously split it open. He gasped at the sight of a dirty earth filly with no cutie mark. She had twigs and tree sap in her hair. Her light blue eye and brown eye both widened at the sight of Discord.

"Um," the filly gulped. "Hi?"

Fluttershy gasped and raced over to the bush to pull out the foal.

"What in Equestria happened to you?" Discord asked.

The filly frowned.

"My name is…" the filly paused. "Well, I don't exactly have a name but I go by Red."

"I'm an orphan and I ran away from the orphanage because they treated me like a mule. It was really close to the Everfree, so I felt I had nowhere to go but through it. Long story short, I had to outrun a Timberwolf. I fell in a bush and ended up here."

Fluttershy looked at the filly worriedly. "You need somebody to take care of you!"

"Darn right!" Discord agreed. "And I'm a perfect fit for the job!"

"Wait, what?" Red said in befuddlement.

"But you need to get cleaned up first!"

The draconequs snapped his fingers twice and summoned a mirror for her.

Red gasped.

She was not the same pony. Her cinnamon colored short mane and long tail were both silky smooth and held in place with a white headband. Her coat was a light cream color; all the evidence of the Everfree was gone. This was definitely not the same pony she was before.

"How did you…"

"I am the Lord of Chaos. I can do anything!" Discord grinned.

"Discord, maybe she should decide what she wants to do…" Fluttershy looked up at him.

"Nonsense, Fluttershy! She will be perfectly fine with me!" He pulled Red into a hug.

"Well… if you insist…"

"Does this mean I get a new name?" Red asked.

"Well, duh!"

Discord gazed intently into the filly's eyes. Red could've sworn she felt something spark, like he was somepony she was close to…

Like a father.

"I've got it!" Discord clapped his paw and claw together. "Cinnamon Crisp! Cinnamon or Cinna for short!"

"Good idea!" Fluttershy smiled.

"I guess so." Cinnamon drew circles in the dirt with her hoof.

"Well, Fluttershy, we best be off. Got to get this filly settled in her new home!"

Fluttershy smiled and waved. "You live in the Castle of The Royal Pony Sisters, right?"

"Always will!"

Discord picked up Cinnamon, snapped his eagle fingers, and the two were gone in a flash of light.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of Chapter 1! F.F. is writing Chapter 2, but we will publish on my account! BYEEE!<strong>


	2. Discord's Castle

**Hi everypony! It's FluffFlutter here! If Ya don't know already I'm writing this story with my friend, I will be writing the even chapters. If you haven't already check out Clover, a fanfic inspired by Bride of Discord! (AKA best fanfic ever!) ; D Anyway, on to the story.**

When Discord and Cinnamon arrived the cream colored pony looked around and it was not a pretty sight. The castle was in tatters, fog hung thick in the air, and a unsettling silence filled the room.

"Maybe I should have stayed in the orphanage," She thought miserably.

"Welcome to your new home!" Discord sang out, casing Cinnamon to manage a small smile.

Discord noticed Cinna's lack of energy and frowned.

"Well aren't you just an enthusiastic little ball of sunshine." He said flatly.

"Sorry, I'm just tired… you know, from running around in the Everfree forest all day."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah."

Cinnamon felt a pang of guilt for being rude and ungrateful; she really did like Discord and thought he would be a great father. She just felt forced into all of this and was so overwhelmed she felt like she could break in two and shatter.

"Sooo…" Discord trailed off, breaking Cinna's trail of thought.

Cinnamon smiled and said, "Thanks so much for taking me in, I'm sorry I was so rude."

Discord grinned and said "No need for apologies dear, it's perfectly fine."

Cinnamon was glad that the awkward moment was over.

"Now let's get you to your room, shall we dear?"

Cinnamon nodded, but then stopped, "Umm… It doesn't really look like there is a bedroom anywhere…" She stammered.

Discord chuckled and said "Oh, the tattered throne room is just to keep unwanted visitors out." He walked over to a door on the far edge of the room. It had a gold plaque on the top in the shape of a dragon. The door also had a silver knocker that was beautifully carved with roses and stars. There was only one problem, the door was upside-down, a definite Discord sign.

He opened the door, inside it was like another world. On every space on every wall there were mirrors that made you look different. Some made you look big, some small, some skinny, some fat. There were hundreds of doors that looked exactly the same as the door that opened the portal, except one thing. Each door is labeled with numbers from one to… goodness knows how high of a number!

Cinna wondered what exactly what was in those doors, but that was something she would have to find out herself.

Discord laughed at her shock. "It is quite a lot to take in, isn't it my dear?

Cinnamon nodded absent mindedly.

Discord laughed again. "My dear, you are a hoot! I'll get you settled into your new room.

"You have it made already?" Cinna said, confused.

"Cinna, my dear, I am the master of magic and chaos! Of _course _I have it ready!"

Discord snapped his fingers and a door labeled room 178 appeared.

Cinnamon hesitantly stepped inside.

Inside the room walls were cream colored and sporty. A red and blue comforter covered a plush waterbed that was on top of a soft, furry rug. A cream colored dresser topped off the room, and sparkling firefly lights were strung over the bed.

"You like?" Discord asked smugly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? _I LOVE_!" Cinnamon shouted joyfully, leaping into the air and lading on her bed, wrinkling the once perfect bedspread.

"I've never felt so comfortable in all my life!" She exclaimed.

"Really," He asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow, "Never?"

"Well, yes, the orphanage was pretty bad." she looked down and her hoofs and shifted uncomfortably. Discord knew he had hit a soft spot.

"Well tell me tomorrow, my dear, you need you rest." He said softly, tucking her in.

"Discord?"

"Yes?" Discord said about to hit the light switch.

"May I call you 'Daddy'?"

Discord smiled softly and said "Of course Cinna." And hit the switch.


	3. School, Stallions, and Screws

**Heeey, bronies and pegasisters! MinecraftPwnz here! I am SOOO SORRY that this took so long! I'm only in 7th grade, and homework SUCKS. I work on this whenever I can, so I'll make this chapter loooooong! Also, I want to remind you to read FluffFlutter's story, Clover! I never owned her in my stories. I know F.F. in real life and she gave me permission to use her. Anyways, I forgot to say in the summary: LOVE INTRESTS INCOMING! EVIL INTRODUCED!**

* * *

><p>Cinnamon yawned and sleepily smacked her lips. She had no remembrance of where she was, but soon the memories of the past day came to her. She gasped.<p>

"My new dad is the Lord of Chaos!"

She jumped as the draconequs appeared in front of her, smiling.

"Good morning!"

"Whoa! You scared me!"

Discord laughed. "Sorry. I have a habit of coming when I'm called."

Cinnamon nodded and hopped onto the carpet.

"Well, you need to get ready. Today's your first day of school!"

"School?"

Before Cinnamon could completely process what was going on, she appeared at a kitchen table with a plate of eggs and Discord packing a daisy-daffodil sandwich with hay fries.

"School? With ponies? Who teach me?"

"Of course! You have to learn things, don't you?" Discord materialized in front of the table and handed her a saddlebag.

"Fluttershy will walk you there. Have a good time!"

"Wait-"

Cinna was teleported outside next to Fluttershy.

"-A second!" She finished.

Cinna looked around, realizing she was outside the castle. Then she looked at Fluttershy.

"So where's school?" She asked exasperatedly.

* * *

><p>Cinnamon set her saddlebags down and sat in the front seat of the class. Most of the students had already arrived, and the bell rang loudly.<p>

Cheerilee walked up to her desk and adressed the class.

"Welcome back from summer break, everyone! My name is Miss Cheerilee, and I will be teaching you this year!"

"Hi, Miss Cheerilee!" everyone said.

"Now, for our first activity, you will take turns introducing yourselves and saying one interesting thing about yourselves!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Disclaimer- This idea originated from DisneyFanatic2364. I JUST LOVE HER FICS SO MUCH!)<strong>

* * *

><p>A unicorn colt in the back stood up. His coat was red and his wild, tangled hair was jet black. His eyes were a bright orange and he had a sort of evil look to him. Especially since the tip of his horn looked as if it has burned.<p>

"I'm Tartarus," he began, "And I was born outside of Equestria."

This caused a large amount of gasps and whispers from the other foals, all except Cinna. She found the colt intriguing and was ready to learn more about him.

Cinnamon drifted off as other ponies' words became a blur, until she heard a voice right next to her shout,

"I'm Mix Master, and my dad is Neon Lights!"

This reaction drew excited whispers and cheers from the students. The colt smiled and sat back down.

His coat was Neon Lights's, that was unmistakable. His hair was long and cyan with a black streak in the middle.

Cinnamon then realized it was her turn.

She awkwardly stood and cleared her throat.

"My name is Cinnamon Crisp, and I..."

Cinnamon trailed off as she racked her brain for more interesting things.

"I... Am not that interesting."

Everyone went silent as Cinna slunk back into her seat. This was going to be more awkward than she hoped it would be.

* * *

><p>Cinnamon sat alone on the swing set at recess, watching the other ponies eat with their friends. She quietly hummed to herself as she took out her hay fries and hungrily munched on them.<p>

She then noticed the two unicorn colts from earlier, Tartarus and Mix Master, a little off a ways from everyone else. Cinna decided to go say hello and see where that went.

"Hi, guys."Mix Master and Tartarus turned to Cinnamon and smiled.

"Hey there!" Tartarus waved, which temporarily put her at ease.

"You're that girl who sits next to me in class. Cinnamon, right?" Mix asked.

"Yeah. I'm new to town."

"You're a new student? We _have to _show you around Ponyville!" Mix's headphones nearly slid off his ears as he jumped, spreading his hegs apart.

"We could get milkshakes from Sugarcube Corner!" Tartarus suggested.

Cinnamon smiled. It felt good not to be alone for once.

* * *

><p>Discord sat in a throne room on a red and black throne, snoozing. He was not aware that somebody else was in his domain.<p>

And it wasn't Fluttershy or Cinna.

Suddenly, the throne disappeared with a flash of white, and Discord fell to the ground, which woke him up.

"What the..."

A malevolent, high pitched giggle echoed through the the area.

_"Did you miss me, Daddy?"_

Discord's eyes widened in shock as a pony with a pink coat, purple and white hair, and eternally swirly eyes appeared in front of him.

"Screwball?!"

Said pony grinned evilly. _"Yep! I came back!"_

"You were banished from Equestria!" Discord stood at full height and pointed at her accusingly.

_"Ugh. Don't remind me." _The mare stomped her hoof into the ground. _"All I did was try to take over Equestria after you went soft."_

"Exactly! You need to leave!"

_"Oh, Daddy," _Screwball laughed. _"All I'll do is come back. I __will__ take over Equestria. What better place to unleash full scale chaos?"_

"The changeling forest, maybe?" Discord muttered under his breath.

The mare's eyes narrowed. _"Just wait. My magic is almost as good as yours. And when it's better, I'll deystroy you for replacing me, and Equestria for banishing me!"_

"Replacing you?"

Screwball clapped her hooves and a door appeared, she trotted over to it and turned on the doorknob.

_"Oh, and Daddy?" _Discord stared at her in confusion. _"You better hope Cinnamon has powers."_

The door slammed and dissapeared, leaving Discord to stand there in shock.

"Cinna..."

* * *

><p>"Cinna? Cinnamon?! OH, I give up!" Mix Master groaned.<p>

Tartarus and Mix's jaws dropped as she popped up from behind an apple cart, startling Applejack, who was selling to Filthy Rich.

"How did you get in there?!" Tartarus facehoofed.

"Ah didn't even see ya..." Applejack helped the pony out of the cart and went back to bargaining with the tan earth pony.

"I told you, I'm an expert at hide and seek!" Cinna grinned.

"So, what should we do now?" Mix wondered.

Suddenly, Fluttershy sped through town and stopped at the three foals.

"Cinnamon!" She gasped.

"It's Discord! He needs to talk to you!"

Cinna looked at her friends in bafflement. "I guess I have to go..."

"Aw, ponyfeathers!" Tartarus frowned.

"See you tomorrow, Cinnamon!" Mix waved.

Cinnamon trotted up to Fluttershy and began the trek back home.

"What is this all about, Fluttershy?"

The pegasus gulped. "It's about your sister."

**I hope this was long enough for you guys! MinecraftPwnz, OUT!**


	4. Just Some Reassurance From Minecra

Hey, guys, MinecraftPwnz here!

So in case you're wondering what it taking FluffFlutter so looooongg, I've met up with her this week. Apparently, she's having a hard time figuring out how to continue the chapter. I can so relate to this. I've had LONG waits (AKA, Bride of Discord, episode 9) so I'm not too worried. Don't worry, something AWESUM will happen to Cinnamon, and we're introducing another friend for Cinna, Mix Master, and Tartarus! But sorry, I can't reveal! F.F. is doing that! ;D

MinecraftPwnz OUT!


	5. Swirly Eyes and Pastel Pegasi

**Well, It turns out, I may be writing three chapters in a row.**

**FluffFlutter and I made a bet, and I lost. (It was rock paper scissors...) My sentence was writing this chapter! I would have uploaded yesterday, but I accidentally deleted it! Oh nooooo! But this one is better, so whatevs.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-MinecraftPwnz**

* * *

><p>Cinnamon slowly peeked through the double doors of Room 13.<p>

A single spotlight was cast in the middle of the dark area, and she could see a chair with an armrest, and a table supporting a glass of chocolate milk.

"Sit, Cinna." She heard Discord's gloomy tone echo through the room.

She cautiously trotted to the chair and sat down.

Discord slowly trudged into Cinnamon's vision.

"Fluttershy told me about Screwball on the way here…" she gulped.

"I figured as much," the draconequs sighed woefully. "And I suppose she's told you of her becoming evil?"

"No?"

Discord snapped his fingers and a window into the past appeared. Cinnamon saw a younger looking Discord and a mare with a pink coat, purple wispy rosettes with white streaks for hair, spiraling lavender eyes, and a green and orange propeller hat. Cinnamon was sure it was Screwball herself.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe a stupid, wimpy Pegasus could ever reform you, Daddy!"<em>

"_Screwy!" Discord summoned a soap bar in the mare's mouth. "What a thing to say! We're better off being reformed!"_

_Screwball spit out the soap. "Are we, Daddy? Are we better off abandoning our true nature for those ponies?!"_

"_Er-well…"_

"_You know what?" The mare growled as storm clouds flashing lightning appeared over her head. "If you're too stupid to set things straight, I will for you!"_

* * *

><p>The window disappeared. Discord picked up Cinna and sat on the chair, the filly ending up on his lap.<p>

"Princess Twilight had entered a portal and hadn't returned at the time, so the remaining princesses banished her to live outside of Equestria."

Cinnamon then remembered Tartarus had been born outside of Equestria. What secrets did that colt have?

"But she's returned," Cinna realized.

"Yes," Discord confirmed, "And now I'm forced to take extra measures."

Discord clapped his paw and claw together and there was a bright flash.

* * *

><p>When Cinna opened her eyes, she was in a ring of crushed peppermint, and the chocolate milk- It was <em>floating!<em>

Discord was outside of the ring. Cinnamon hesitantly took a step towards him.

"Don't break the circle of peppermint!" he warned. "Just drink the glass. I hope this works."

'Hope what works?' is what Cinna wanted to ask, but when she tried talking, it felt like she as underwater! She snapped her mouth closed and her breath returned.

She trotted to the glass and took it out of the air. She gulped down the liquid with her eyes closed.

She gagged at the taste of the milk. She opened her eyes and they widened as she saw she was drinking the glass!

She closed her eyelids again, hoping the taste would fade, but it only got stronger as she dropped the solid chocolate and it made a small explosion.

The most random images raced through her mind. Princess Celestia was doing the Pony Pokey dressed up as a banana, Fluttershy was performing at a heavy metal concert, Mix Master was kissing her on the cheek- she had no idea where that one came from!

The images became faster and faster, and she was vaguely aware of rising higher into the air. Eventually, the images were unbearable and her eyes shot open, revealing a pure white color that blinded the whole room.

* * *

><p>"Cinna! Cinnamon!"<p>

The filly's eyes, which were burning, fluttered open, and Discord gasped.

"It… It worked…" he muttered.

"What worked?"

Discord excitedly summoned a mirror for Cinnamon. She gasped in awe at what she saw.

Her eyes, blue and brown, were now like Screwball's.

They were endless spirals.

"I-I'm-"

"Chaotic!" Discord did a jig around Cinna happily.

"Chaotic?! So- I have- like- chaotic powers now?"

"Yes! Oh, Cinna, this will be glorious! You'll live forever, never be harmed-"

"And defeat Screwball?"

"Absolu-tively!" the draconequs summoned party hats and confetti.

"Whoa..." Cinna looked down at her hooves and suddenly, a cotton candy cloud popped up on her nose.

"Eep!" she squealed.

"Looks like you need some training!" Discord smiled and scooped the filly in his arms. "This is going to be- as Rarity says- FABULOUS!"

Cinnamon scrunched her muzzle. "Who's Rarity?"

* * *

><p>Tartarus and Mix Master swang on the swings at the school playground, waiting for their friend.<p>

"Hey, there she is! Cinnamon, over here!" Mix waved at said pony, who was wearing shades.

"Why is she wearing sunglasses?" Tartar asked.

"Hey, guys!" Cinnamon smiled as she stopped at the swing set. "I have something amazingly awesome to show you!"

"What is it?" Tartar asked as Mix leaned in, curious.

Smiling, Cinna removed the shades.

Tartar oohed, but Mix Master was frozen with awe.

Her eyes were beautiful, lollipop, hypnotic, swirling spirals.

"You alright, Mix?"

He shook his head and somewhat blushed. "Fine, I'm yeah!"

Cinnamon stared at him, confused, but then dismissed it as Mix Master being Mix Master.

"Whoa! Your eyes are like lollipops!" a filly popped between the swing sets.

"Whoa!" The other three turned to see a grinning pegasus filly.

The filly had wispy pink hair, a pale blue coat, and lavender eyes.

"Hey there! My name's Pastel Paint. I know you two are Mix Master and Cinnamon Crisp from yesterday, but I've remembered Tartar Sauce's name since we were foals!"

"P-P-Pastel! I told you, that n-names e-e-e-embarrasing!" Tartarus's red coat became even redder, and Cinnamon giggled with Mix.

"So, how did you get your eyes like that?" Pastel asked.

Cinna grinned. "My dad, Discord, gave me chaotic powers!"

"Woow!" the other three foals gaped.

"I'm still training, but I can do this!"

Cinnamon concentrated. A glass and a cloud of cotton candy materialized. Chocolate milk dripped from the cloud and into the glass.

As the cloud disappeared, Cinna took the glass of chocolate milk and drank it. But instead of drinking the milk, she drank the glass and tossed the solid milk on the ground, creating a mini-explosion.

"Ta-dah!" she grinned, and confetti erupted out of nowhere.

"That was awesome!" Mix grinned!

"Epic!" Pastel beamed.

"Amazing!" Tartar smiled.

Cinnamon blushed a little bit and smiled at everypony.

"Children! Time for class!" Cheerilee called from the schoolhouse.

"So... you maybe want to go to Sugarcube Corner with us after school?" Tartarus asked Pastel shyly.

"Uh, sure!" Pastel blushed.

"With your chaotic powers, Cinna, this friendship is gonna be awesome!" Mix Master brohoofed Cinnamon, and said, "Bah la la la la." as they made the explosion.

However, when everyone was inside, a pink mare with purpleish-white hair and swirly lavender eyes appeared.

"Chaotic powers. Well, played Daddy, but I have over 100 years of experience on her," She turned. "Good luck with that." Screwball disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I got the 'ba la la la' from Big Hero 6! I saw it today, it was AWESOME! I guess you've also figured out that Tartar Sauce has a bit of a crush on Pastel Paint (THE NEW CHARACTER!) And Mix Master got lost in Cinnamon Crisp's eyes, which is saying something. LOVE QUADRANGLE!<strong>

**-MinecraftPwnz OUT!**


End file.
